yourownseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Skye, Grey Skye
Blue Skye, Grey Skye is the sixth episode of Teen Agents. Script (INSIDE AN ABANDONED HOUSE) Skye: (searching the rest of the house and speaks through the communicator) Everything's clear. I'm gonna get back there. Leo: Okay. Well done Skye. Skye: Thanks (hears someone walking into a room and whispers) Hold on. There might be someone here. I'll go search. Leo: Call back up anytime you need Skye: I think I can handle this (loads the paralyze gun, walks into that same room and search it) I know you are here. Come out right now before things get worse. Criminal: (stuns Skye) Skye: (falls to the ground and grunts) Criminal: (runs out of the room and jumps out of the window by the end of the corridor) Leo: (through the communicator) Skye, you okay? Skye: (stands up) He stunned me... Leo: Do you need any medical attention? (waits for a moment) Skye? Do you copy? (the window's glass breaks) Skye: (falls out from the window) I'm fine. (continues chasing after the criminal) (IN A CORNER) Criminal: (tries to climb the wall) Skye: Hey! (shoots the criminal in the leg) Criminal: (falls and grunts) Skye: (runs to the criminal and crouches in near to him) Now let's see who's behind this...(takes the mask out) Max?! Max: Oh, hey Blue Skye. (INTRO BREAK) Skye: Max?! I thought you were in the juvie? Max: What? (sits up) I've broken into highly secured facilities. Escaping out of a juvie wasn't that hard. Also, what kind of bullet was that? I'm paralyzed, but I am not bleeding. Skye: For some reason it's called to paralyze gun. And Max, you shouldn't... Max: (tries to kiss her) Skye: (pushes him away) What are you doing? Max: The true reason that separated us was because they put in that stupid juvie, but now that I'm free, I think I could have some fun with my Blue Skye. Skye: No Max. (put handcuffs on Max) We are separated because I wanted to. (stands up and pulls Max up) And don't worry, the paralyzing effect only last one hour, after that, you will fall asleep. Max: And when I wake up, will you be there next to me? Skye: Let's not hope so. (takes him in the van) (NEAR TO THE CELLS OF TEEN AGENTS SECRET BASE) Skye: (watches as other agents take Max in a cell) Camila: (comes in) Who is he? You guys seems to know each other before. Skye: We did, and the aftermath wasn't nice. Camila: Why? Skye: (sigh) Max is my...ex-boyfriend. We dated for a while, I was a level 4 agent. Camila: And what about him? What level was he? Skye: He wasn't even an agent. He was a thief. We were somehow madly in love with each other. Camila: So what? You run away from the organization? Skye: No, but I was about to, anyway. I used to sneak out, miss trainings, abandon missions to see him. When we were discovered, I had to make a decision between my life as an agent or him. Camila: And you chose to be agent. Skye: That wasn't all. Max was sent to a juvenile detention center and I had my punishment too. I went down from level 4 to level 1. Camila: What are you going to do now? Skye: Whatever that it needs to be done. (watches Max inside the cell) Max: (smiles at Skye) (IN SMITH'S OFFICE) Claire: Sir, what will we do with him? Smith: I don't know Claire: Yes, you do know. Smith: Claire, I told you. I don't know. Claire: Why you don't know? Smith: Because I am not Skye. Claire: What do you mean? That boy is a threat for us. And Skye, you know how far she went only for him. Smith: Good agents learn from their mistake... Claire: Well, some of them just can't realize what mistake they are making. Smith: I believe that Skye is good enough to do know what she's doing. Claire: And if she's not? Smith: We will see that later. Agent: (through the communicator) Agent Gordon, please come to the lab. Claire: (to the communicator) Copy that. (back to Smith) Look, I am having this discussion with you because I care about Skye, nothing more. (leaves) Smith: (rolls eyes and sighs) (IN THE WAY TO THE LAB) Jake: (walks out of the lab) Claire! So good to see you. I had a question for you, who is the guy that Skye brought here? Claire: (stops) Why don't you just ask her, she's your teammate. You might obtain valuable information if you talk directly to her rather than just ask me. (enters the lab) Jake: Um...okay. (leaves) (IN THE MAX'S CELL) Max: (sleeping) Skye: (pour a cup of water into Max) Wake up! Max: (wakes up and shakes his head) Really? Why don't you just punch me? That's way better than having wet clothes. Skye: A punch doesn't last that long, but wet clothes, that require a long time to dry. Max: Time? Why do we need time. Are you planning to... Skye: (punches him) To interrogate you, yeah. I am interrogating you. Max: (rubs his face) Just to be clear, is this wet clothing some of your interrogation techniques? Skye: No. (opens a bottle of water and drinks) It's my own interrogation technique. Max: How many times have you used that technique. Skye: Only once. Right now. Max: Then what techniques did you used in your previous interrogations? Skye: So what? You want me to combine all those techniques right now? Max: No, just asking. How's your life now, dear? Skye: (steps on his foot) Max: Ouch! Stop! This is worst than the juvie, especially when the interrogator is your ex... Skye: (prepares to punch him) Max: Stop! Why do you have to be so rude with me? Where's the Blue Skye that I knew? Skye: She has become a Grey Skye. Max: (sigh) What do you need? Can I leave after this all torturing thing? Skye: After the interrogation, you will be send to another juvenile detention facility. Max: (rolls eyes and sign) Is there any other option? I mean, I can stay here Skye: This is not a juvie, if you want to remain as a our capture, then you will be moving to the Cocoon. Max: The what? Skye: Trust me, you won't be seeing butterflies there. Max: Can I ask...? Skye: You've been asking too many questions. Now's my turn. Who do you work for?